EDRW/Main dialog
The EDRW main dialog contains many of the most important settings for the EDRW recipe. The main dialog may be preceded by the filter and the clashing importance dialogs when EDRW starts. The first section, "length to rebuild", controls which section lengths are rebuilt in each rebuild cycle. The "from length" specifies the length that is rebuilt at the start of each cycle. The "to length" specifies the last length rebuilt in a cycle. All lengths between the from length and the to length are rebuilt in each cycle. The from length defaults to 2, and the to length defaults to 4. With these settings, EDRW rebuilds the worst-scoring sections of two adjacent segments first, followed by areas of three adjacent segments, followed by areas of four adjacent segments. EDRW rebuilds the four worst sections of each length initially, completing one cycle. In the next cycle, EDRW rebuilds one more section at each length. The "from length" setting can be longer than the "to length" setting. For example, if from length is 4 and to length is 2, EDRW rebuilds length 4, followed by length 3, and then length 2 in each cycle. The "WiggleFactor" setting can be used to adjust how many wiggle cycles EDRW uses. Wiggle factor depends on the current Wiggle Power setting in Foldit and the size of the protein. The "slot selection" checkboxes control which score parts EDRW uses to test rebuilds at each length. When EDRW starts, it checks to see which score parts have non-zero values. When "all slots" is the only option checked, EDRW tests each rebuild for each score part. When "4 main slots, faster" is checked, EDRW uses only the "total", "packing", "hiding", and "backbone" score parts to test rebuilds. The "(Re)select slots" checkbox displays the slots dialog, letting the user select which slots are used. EDRW assigns a numbered quicksave slot to each active score part, which is why the term "slots" is used. The "number of full cycles" setting controls how many cycles EDRW performs. As described above, each cycle rebuilds lengths controlled by the "from length" and "to length" settings. EDRW can be cancelled at any time, regardless of the "number of full cycles" setting. The "skip first worst parts" setting can be used to recover if EDRW terminates unexpectedly. On each cycle, EDRW normally skips areas that were previously rebuilt at a given length. The scriptlog from the previous run shows the number of skips at a given point. The "# in first cycle" setting in the more options dialog can also be used to restart EDRW after a problem. The "(Re)Select where to work on" checkbox opens the areas dialog when checked. The "(Re)set Mutate Options" checkbox appears only on design puzzles with mutable segments. If this option is checked, the mutate options dialog is displayed as the next step. The "Do shakes only local" checkbox limits shakes to segments close the section being rebuilt. EDRW uses a fixed distance of 12 Angstroms (band units) as the definition of "close". The "(Re)Set worst search params" checkbox opens the worst search dialog when checked. The "Keep sulfide bridges intact" checkbox is displayed only when EDRW detects one or more disulfide bridges at startup. If this option is checked, EDRW performs special logic to ensure that existing disulfide bridges remain intact. The extra work may not be necessary is the conditions for the puzzle add a bonus for disulfide bridges. The "Do not change all to loop" checkbox keeps the current secondary structure in place while rebuilding. By default, EDRW changes all segments to loop. The existing secondary structure is saved, and then restored when EDRW terminates normally. The "Disjunct" checkbox changes how EDRW searches for worst sections at each length. See disjunct mode for details. The "Disable bands during rebuild" checkbox disables any bands during rebuild, and then re-enables them during shake, wiggle, and other operations. The "OK" button causes EDRW to start rebuilding. Additional dialogs, such as mutate options dialog may appear before rebuilding starts. The "Cancel" button terminates EDRW without rebuilding. The protein is restored to its initial state. The "More options" button displays the more options dialog. Category:Recipes Category:EDRW